


Telescope

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, dom howard - Freeform, matt bellamy - Freeform, shared telescope + coffee + light bickering lmao, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What do you see?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Telescope

It was once blue.

The billions of little white dots sat still in the deep black, flickering slightly. Some appeared bigger and brighter than others. Some faded into and out of view. The world was at its most peaceful - dark, sparkly, and the only noise to be heard was the crickets. And they wouldn't shut up, but, it's better than angry neighbours and speeding cars.

Stars. Oh, the stars. Like splatters of paint flicked carelessly at a canvas. So _tranquil_ , they were. Far off in space burning brightly until their explosions - some closer than others. Matt never knew which one was Alpha Centauri. They all looked the same.

One in particular didn't seem to be a star at all. Bit bigger than the rest. 

Matt squinted, "What’s that?"

"What’s what?"

"Larger thing,” Matt pointed to it. “To the right.”

“Might be a planet.” Dom fell silent. He had his eye right up against the little glass circle, watching the night sky's every twitch, like an eagle staring down its prey. Nothing really stood out to him. Same old, never ending cluster of stars. Even if he or Matt didn't catch anything particularly dazzling, the basic image of it alone would always be astounding. Comforting, even. Like a perfect artwork. Sitting there on display, waiting for the next person to catch something the last person didn’t. 

“See if you can find something else.” Dom swivelled the telescope to face Matt. “Or spot something, like, I don’t know, a comet.”

The Moon floated amongst the white splotches. It was the largest of the shapes - perfect circular shape, bright and bold. Coated in odd shapes and craters.

Matt chuckled, “Gemini?”

“You spotted your _first_ constellation,” Dom said, squinting slightly. “Not even the Big Dipper! I’m surprised.”

“Shut up.”

Matt never had an eye for the constellations. They looked to just be stars. Dom would typically point fingers at random clusters of stars, say whatever it might be about one constellation in particular and try to get Matt to see the same thing. It wouldn’t work. He’d get ‘What?’s or ‘Where?’s or ‘I have no idea what you’re looking at’s every time. 

The cool wind rustled Dom’s hair. Hunched over at an open window with his best friend, sharing a telescope and drinking warm coffee were his nights. Better than staying up on his phone until he fell asleep. That would just get boring. 

Then a thin streak of blue scratched the skies, glowing intensely in a flash. There one second, gone the next. 

"I saw it, I saw it!" Matt gasped. "A comet!" 

"First one?" 

"No..."

Dom laughed. "Doesn't matter. First or one hundredth, they're always pretty special."

"Whatever." He swivelled it back over to Dom.

"I reckon you've spotted everything... Oh, no, got something."

Matt frowned, "What?"

"Bit yellow."

"Is it M-"

"Mercury!" 

"Come on. I said earlier there was something else!"

"Didn't give a name."

"Well, _I_ found Gemini. _And_ a shooting star." Matt stated, a proud little smile creeping onto his face.

Dom huffed. "Alright, alright, I'll give it to you on those..."

"I can be good at this, y'know!"

"Not all the time."


End file.
